


Stranger

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Flirting, Hooking up with a stranger, Jack gets called handsome a lot, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Not that Canadian, Oh wait. They do., Sassy!Bitty, Smitten!Jack, Smut, Who can resist the charm of the Bitty?, flirting and smut, get a room!, jack and bitty hook up, random pick ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: This wasn’t anything he ever did. Ever.  Jack Zimmermann was not the type of man who would walk into a bar--much less with the intent of hooking up.  Jack finds himself next to a sexy blond stranger. What will happen next?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisraeliGears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisraeliGears/gifts).



This wasn’t anything he ever did. Ever. Jack Zimmermann was not the type of man who would walk alone into a bar--much less with the intent of hooking up. This just wasn’t who he was. But he had a definite need this evening. And fuck, what good was being young if not to have these sort of adventures.

He made he way into The Violet Room, the small club inside the Roosevelt Hotel. The music that spilled out from the dance floor was more subdued at the bar. 

“A gin and tonic, please.” Jack asked the bartender as he sat on one of the stools. 

He was in Los Angeles for one evening. The afternoon game against the Kings had left him exhausted, but a win and a long nap had certainly lifted his spirits.

The bartender sat Jack’s drink in front of him. He looked around the club and there was no one that caught his eye. He was so very bad at this, but he told himself if someone did in fact catch his eye, he wouldn’t back down. He deserved this, damn it.

Jack sighed softly, and ran his finger around the rim of his glass. Just then he felt a warm presence brush up against him.

“Gin and tonic. Thanks.”

Jack’s ears perked up as the person next to him ordered the same drink. 

“I guess tonight is a popular night for gin and…” The rest of the sentence died on his lips as he took in the enormous brown eyes that drank him in.

“I guess so,” came out of that mouth -- what a mouth -- in a soft southern drawl. “Mind if I sit down, handsome?”

Jack swallowed, “No. Please do.” He gestured at the bar stool next to him.

The smaller blond man sat down, long legs stretched out to the side. Jack felt his chest constrict, and he looked him up and down--from the top of his golden head to the bottom of his feet. Jack had to remind himself to breathe. He was just Jack’s type: blond, small but clearly well built. He had a soft confidence about him. Jack wondered what he’d look like naked, and felt his ears get hot.

The man took a sip of his drink, then slowly turned toward Jack, “Lord, honey. Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Jack felt his face flush, as he managed a feeble, “Haha.”

It flushed even more so when the man then raised an eyebrow at Jack and smirked. “So, what’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Uh, Jack.”

“Hello, Uh Jack. Eric. Pleased to meet you,” Eric said as he extended a hand to Jack.

“It’s just Jack. Plain old Jack,” he blurted out.

Eric smiled and nodded, “All right then, Jack.”

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack said. “I’m sorry. I sound like an idiot, don’t I?”

Eric laughed. 

“No, you’re sweet and nervous. I like that. So tell me, Jack,” Eric said accentuating the K in his name. “What brings you to L.A.?”

Jack scooted his stool a little closer to Eric’s. 

“Work.” 

“And what kind of work do you, Jack?”

“Oh, it’s-- it’s boring, really. You don’t want to hear about that.”

“Secretive! That’s fine. So, you travel a lot for work, do you?” Eric asked, as he placed his head on his hand and leaned against the bar.

“I do. It’s tough sometimes, but it’s nice seeing different cities… meeting people.”

Jack swallowed as Eric licked his bottom lip, “It’s always nice to meet people. Make new friends.”

“Haha. Yeah…”

“Is that what you want? To make a new _friend_?”

Eric said the word friend thickly, it dripped with intent and innuendo.

“Friends are nice. Yeah… I like friends.”

“Lord, are you cute.”

“You’re pretty cute, too,” Jack said softly. He felt like a grade A jackass, but he was trying.

“Well, new friend,” Eric said as he began to stand up. “I’m staying upstairs in room 1115. Why don’t you finish your drink and meet me in a few?”

Jack nodded mutely as Eric put his hand on Jack’s thigh, squeezed then walked out of the bar.

“I’m guessing you wanna pay your tab?” The bartender asked nonchalantly as he dried a glass with a bar towel.

“ _Tabarnak_ ,” Jack said to himself as he handed the bartender his credit card. “Uh...I’ll pay for his drink, too, I guess.”

“Yeah, you will.”

**+**

Could the elevator be any slower? And good lord, was it 1115 or 1151? Jack stood, practically jumping out of his skin while the numbers on the elevator continued to climb.

As it approached the eleventh floor, Jack looked at his reflection on the shiny elevator doors. Was he doing this? Oh, yeah. He absolutely was. This was so unlike him, it really thrilled him to no end.

The ding upon reaching his floor startled him out of his thoughts as the doors opened. He took a deep breath, exhaled and walked out.

He reached room 1115--it was a suite. Who was this guy? 

_Knock knock knock_

Eric opened the door, wearing what he had on downstairs: a pair of tight dark jeans, and a crisp white dress shirt tucked in with his sleeves rolled up, only now the top three buttons of his shirt were undone exposing Eric’s clavicle and chest.

“Jack, come in.”

“Thanks.”

“Let me take that for you,” Eric said as he reached around and began to pull off Jack’s suit jacket.

Eric pressed himself against Jack as he pulled the fabric down and off Jack’s arms.

“Sorry,” Eric whispered. “I’m almost all tangled up here.”

“Oh… that’s fine.”

Eric smirked and took the jacket, placing it carefully on the armchair next to them.

“Would you like a drink?” Eric asked looking over his shoulder toward Jack.

“Water?”

“Water?” Eric asked with raised eyebrows.

“Please?”

Eric shook his head and smiled, “Water it is.”

He walked over to the mini bar and opened a bottle of sparkling water. He poured some in a glass and headed toward Jack, who was still standing--somewhat helplessly--by the door. He handed him the water and walked away.

Eric sat down on the couch and patted the empty space next to him. “You can come over and sit. I don’t bite… yet.”

Jack felt his face flush and nodded. 

“So...Eric. What do you do?” Jack asked as he tried to relax into the couch.

“I’m a writer. A food writer.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. Do you live here?”

Eric hesitated.

“Yes. Well, no. I’m... promoting a book. That’s why I’m here.”

“I’m sorry, that was dumb. Of course you don’t live here. You’re staying at a hotel.”

“Jack, are you still nervous?” Eric asked as he turned his body to face him completely. The movement caused his shirt to fall open, allowing Jack a view of Eric’s well-toned chest.

“I... don’t really do this sort of thing,” Jack said waving his hand between the two of them.

“Oh, neither do I--but when I saw you sitting there. Well, let’s just say I was willing to be more forward than I normally am.”

Jack swallowed.

“Is that okay?” Eric asked parting his lips, and looking up at Jack’s eyes then down to his mouth.

“Yes,” Jack whispered.

Eric leaned in closer, lips hovering over Jack’s. “What about this? Is this okay?”

“Yes.”

“How about this?” Eric asked as he licked into Jack’s mouth and palmed the front of Jack’s pants.

“God yes.”

Eric retreated slightly, his eyes swept across Jack’s face. “Jack, listen very carefully.”

Jack groaned as Eric pressed his hand into Jack’s groin, and began to stroke him over the fabric of his pants.

“First I’m going to undress you, then I’m going to eat you out and get you so damn wet that I’ve reduced you to a quivering mess, then I am going to fill you up and have you begging for mercy before the night is over.”

Jack nodded and didn’t say a word as Eric led him to the bed, sat him down, and began to undress himself. Jack watched as Eric unbuttoned his shirt, a pink flush bloomed across his chest. Jack looked on, writhing on the bed, wanting to count and lick each and every one of Eric’s freckles as Eric continued undressing.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jack said while Eric unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them and his underwear down. There was nothing Jack wanted more at that moment than to have Eric’s beautiful, hard cock in his mouth. 

Jack surged forward and licked Eric, who smiled and shook him off, “Now, now.” 

"Touch me," Jack said. “Please.” 

He leaned forward and grabbed Eric’s ass, kneading it in his hands.

Eric pulled away slowly with a flirty grin.

“Patience is a virtue,” Eric whispered as he cupped Jack’s face with one hand.

Jack lunged and grabbed Eric’s shoulders pulling him toward him and onto the bed. Instantly, Eric’s mouth sought Jack’s and the two became lost in deep, wet, frantic kisses.

“Enough,” Eric said as he climbed off, got on his knees, pulled Jack up to sitting. Eric undressed Jack, tossing his clothes over his shoulder. 

“Let me make you feel good,” Eric continued as he pushed Jack back onto the bed and swallowed his cock down whole. 

Jack's head thudded back against the mattress, a loud moan escaping his lips. It was good. So very, very good.

After a few minutes, Eric released him with a loud pop. 

“Don’t go anywhere, sugar,” he said as he delicately wiped at the corners of his mouth.

He walked over to the bathroom, Jack watched him the entire time, and came back with a small bottle of lube. Eric turned Jack over, and spread him open. He buried his face in between Jack’s ass, inhaling the sweet musky odor, dotting kisses along the way. 

Eric leaned in and licked a long, hot, wet stripe from top to bottom as Jack keened and instinctively pressed up to meet Eric. His tongue then breached Jack’s most sensitive place. Eric may have indeed been born to eat Jack’s ass, because any coherent thought Jack was having at the moment was solely to thank any higher beings for letting this happen. He was born to do that.

Jack was losing his mind, and it didn’t take long for him to start begging, repeating a constant litany of, “Fuck me, Eric. Just fuck me.”

And so, Eric did…

**+**

Three orgasms, two slices of pie from room service, and one broken lamp later, Eric hung limply off the side of the bed, deliciously spent. Jack sat on the floor, his head resting on Eric’s shin. Bedding and pillows were strewn about the room.

“So, that was fucking amazing,” Jack said.

“Uh huh,” Eric confirmed as he turned to look at Jack with half closed eyes.

“I’d like to see you again, if that’s possible,” Jack said stroking Eric’s leg.

Eric sat up quickly, “Um, that’s… not going to be possible.”

Jack turned to look at Eric. “Why?”

“Well,” Eric said as he ran his hands through his hair. “Shit, look. I’m sorry… I’m sort of _involved_.”

“Involved? What the hell does that mean, because let me tell you--you didn’t seem very _involved_ a little while ago. Wait, that’s not what I mean.”

Eric laughed, “I’m sorry, baby. But I’m seeing someone.”

“Seeing someone? Well then why did you---”

“You think I was going to pass on a chance to experience the world famous Zimmermann ass?”

Jack gaped at Eric, “What?!”

“And really, I hate to be a killjoy but my boyfriend will be here any minute now.”

Jack got up, grabbing a pillow from the floor to cover his bits, “So that’s it? You’re just going to toss me out?”

Eric shrugged, “I love my man. Sorry, not sorry.”

“Oh really?!” Jack said looking appalled.

Eric nodded. “He’s a big strong hockey player. He’s… he’s Canadian and very jealous, so you need to vamoose, _eh?!_ ”

Jack looked at Eric and muttered, “Well, I never!”

Eric looked at Jack, biting his lip, and then began to cackle, “Well, I never?!”

Jack stared at Eric and then began to laugh as well, “Oh my god, Bits!”

Jack flung himself onto the bed, as Bitty crawled up to meet him. 

“I _knew_ you’d be the first to break character,” Jack said poking Bitty in the ribs. 

“Lord, Jack! _Well, I never?!_ ” Bitty said wiping a tear from his eye, laughing still. “What southern belle died and inhabited your body? Bless your heart!”

Jack laughed, “And what about you? I don’t bite, _yet!_ I just about lost it there, Bits.”

Bitty blushed, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to say that line? My entire life! My entire life, Jack Laurent! Don’t you dare chirp me!”

The two laughed, and Jack settled in nuzzling Bitty’s neck.

“Damn, that was fun,” Jack said with a soft sigh.

“I liked you calling me Eric. It was sexy.”

“It was, eh?”

Bitty held out his hand, Jack immediately intertwined their fingers. 

“Eric. Eric,” Jack repeated softly into Bitty’s ear. “My Eric. Eric Bittle. Eric Zimmermann...”

“Well, I never!” Bitty smiled and turned to press a kiss into Jack’s cheek, “There ain’t nothing wrong with Jack Bittle, either, you know.”

Jack smiled, “Yes, you’re absolutely right, Bits.”

Bitty looked at the remains of what appeared to be a very expensive lamp on the floor. “I suppose we have to pay for that lamp, don’t we?” 

“Definitely.”

“Totally worth it, though.”

Jack smiled as he dipped down to kiss Bitty once again, “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Bitty is about 25 in this fic, Jack 30. Not married yet, but close.
> 
> Like, I wonder how many times both of them were close to cracking up? I mean, if I'm Jack and I'm hearing Bitty talking about his big strong Canadian hockey player, I'm thinking I'm going to start to laugh. Also, was that lamp made out of glass? How was the pie? How often do they role play? Do they do this whenever Bitty travels with Jack on a roadie? I have questions!
> 
> Also, if someone wants to draw a little something something to go along with this, I would totally smooch you. (You know, an internet smooch.)
> 
> Come and say hi over [on the Tumblrererers](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
